Une ronde dans poudlard
by kirakendrix
Summary: Comme tout les soirs, Hermione fait sa ronde dans le château me tout les soirs, elle s'applique seule mais elle va faire une rencontre douloureuse au détour d'un couloir.


_**Salutation à tous, **_

_**voici ma première fic sur Harry Potter,**_

_**j'espère que vous aller apprécier,**_

_**bonne lecture,**_

_**Kirakendrix**_

One-shot sur Harry Potter.

Personnage : Drago et Hermione

romance hétéro

Époque de Poudlard

_Titre: Une ronde dans Poudlard_

C'était une nuit noire, sans étoiles qui était tombée sur un Poudlard endormi. Le silence régnait en ce lieu pourtant si vivant le jour. Élèves et enseignants dormaient à poing fermé. Enfin, pas tous, c'était l'heure de la ronde pour les préfets.

Hermione en était de ceux-là. Elle s'appliquait consciencieusement dans sa tâche avec une assiduité presque anormale. La baguette levée en mode lumos, elle avançait prudemment dans les profondeurs du château car on ne sait jamais sur quoi on peut tomber dans cet endroit remplis de dangers et de mystère. Elle se rappelait encore bien du Basilic de sa deuxième année.

La douleur , la peur , l'adrénaline elle en avait tout le temps droit à causes des ennuies dans lesquels ses meilleurs amis Ron et Harry arrivaient toujours à les fourrer.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas la personne arriver au détour du couloir et lui rentra dedans la mettant au passage à terre.

Elle resta un petit moment dans cette position à terre étourdit par le choc mais elle arriva quand même à formuler des excuses. Mais elle se tendit quand elle entendit sa voix :

- Hé Granger s'est pas la peine de te prosterner devant moi déclara Malefoy sarcastique.

- Malefoy, salua d'une voix neutre Granger en se relevant et se dépoussiérant brièvement.

- Tu devrais faire attention Granger quand tu es dans les nuages, les accidents, et par accidents je veux dire les pièges, peuvent vite arriver. Tu as de la chance d'être tombé sur moi. Un autre serpentard t'aurait lancé un sort en plein visage!

- Malefoy, que fais tu ici? Cette partie du château est sous ma responsabilité.

- Oh j'ai fini ma tâche plus tôt, j'ai décidé de venir aider mes condisciples dans leur tache. Par souci professionnelle bien sur, ajouta-t-il toujours sur le ton de conversation.

- Bien sur; répéta Hermione sur le même ton quoique un peu amusée par tout ceci et exaspérée en même temps.

- Mais oui, tu n'es pas la seule à prendre tes responsabilités aux sérieux ici. Je suis un Malefoy tout de même et il est hors de question qu'une née-moldu me coiffe au poteau.

- C'est déjà fait Malefoy et ça depuis déjà plus de quatre ans, répondit Hermione ne paressant pas atteinte par ses piques.

Malefoy sourit devant le répondant de la Gryffondor.

- Mais peut-être que tu as en faite un rendez vous avec une de tes fans. Peut-être avec cette Melinda Garett avec qui cette après-midi tu semblais proche, vu ta façon de lui parler et de lui faire la bise.

Malefoy sourit encore plus devant la véhémence des propos de la préfète et du regard noir qu'elle lui adressa.

- Jalouse Granger? Demanda Drago

- Pourquoi le serai-je? Riposta la jeune fille

- Mais parce que elle est mille fois plus belle que toi et beaucoup plus ouverte que tu ne le sauras jamais. Bref, une fille que tout les garçons sensés veulent.

- Oh mais fais ce qui te plait Malefoy, je m'en fiche royalement de ce que fait la fouine!s'écria Hermione furieusement tournant les talons ne voulant plus rester davantage en présence de ce parasite.

Mais il n'était pas de cet avis et il lui agrippa le bras l'obligeant à se retourner. Elle baissa le regard ne voulant pas faire face à son regard acier mais il lui prit le menton pour l'obliger à lever les yeux vers les siens. Ils restèrent un petit moment dans cette position, à s'affronter du regard ne voulant laisser l'autre gagner, leur fierté étant en jeu.

Puis un bruit se fit entendre pas non loin d'eux. C'était le miaulement de Miss Teigne et les pas de Rusard derrière elle. Malefoy prit la main de la Gryffondor et l'entraina à sa suite dans une salle vide prenant soin de fermer la porte par une formule magique. Hermione voulut protester mais Drago la réduit en silence par une main sur la bouche. Ils entendirent la chatte et son maître passer sans s'arrêter. Drago n'enleva sa main que quand il fut sur qu'ils étaient loin.

A peine liberé Hermione s'empourpra :

- Mais pourquoi as-tu fait cela? Non mais quel idiot! On est préfet, on a le droit d'être là! Rusard ne nous aurait rien fait! As-tu oublié? Ou peut-être que Garett embrouille tes pensées au point d'en être perturbé? Mais je ne te retiens pas vas-y! Vas la retrouver! Je suis sur qu'elle en sera ravi! Être dans les bras du prince de serpentard ça doit être le rêve! Je...

Mais elle fut coupée par un baiser. C'était la seule chose qu'avait trouvé le pauvre serpentard aux oreilles délicates pour stopper le flot de paroles que sa petite amie débitait à une vitesse hallucinante.

Hermione resta un temps bouche bée mais approfondit vite le baiser en voulant plus. Elle mit sa main droite dans les cheveux de son petit ami et laissa l'autre se balader sur son corps. Drago sourit intérieurement devant l'engouement de la jeune préfète.

Aucune fille et encore moins Hermione ne pouvait résister à son corps d'athlète. Sans se vanter il était l'un des garçon les plus populaires et les plus sexy de l'école. Les filles tombaient raides à ses pieds à chaque fois qu'elles l'apercevaient. Toutes le voulaient et faisaient tout pour l'obtenir.

C'est pourquoi si beaucoup savaient qui était l'heureuse élue ils se demanderaient à coup sur si les jeunes tourtereaux étaient sous l'emprise d'un sort. En effet, qui pourrait réellement imaginer la miss-je-sais-tout du trio d'or quoique joli dans son genre mais née-moldu avec le sexy et arrogant sang pur de la prestigieuse lignée des Malefoy? Non, personne.

Mais le fait est que depuis voilà maintenant un an qu'ils sortaient ensemble en secret. Enfin, disons discrètement car leurs amis les plus proche étaient au courant.

Hermione voyant son petit ami dans ses pensées arrêta la séance de bécotage pour mieux reculer et le prendre de toute sa hauteur bien que plus petite que lui.

- A quoi tu penses? Pas cette Melinda Garett j'espère! D'ailleurs tu peux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé cette après-midi? Tu avais l'air très intime avec elle, demanda Hermione énervée mais aussi inquiète.

Malefoy sourit, habitué par les crises de jalousies de Hermione. Au début il aimait en jouer mais les regards tristes de douleurs de sa petite amie avaient fini par le calmé dans sa sournoiserie. Bien sur, comme tout à l'heure il y avait des fois où il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en amuser mais pas bien longtemps ne pouvant supporter la douleur d' Hermione.

Hermione était très possessive et elle le savait mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle avait essayé maintes et maintes fois de ne pas l'embêter avec ça et de souffrir en silence mais il s'en rendait rapidement compte. Mais contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, il ne l'engueulait jamais à cause de ce trait de son caractère et l'encourageait plutôt à ne pas tout garder pour elle voyant que cela la minait. Qui aurait pu penser que le grand Drago Malefoy était un garçon aussi prévenant avec sa petite amie. Là encore personne! Et d'ailleurs leur entourage en était étonné.

Mais cela rendait Hermione Granger encore plus folle de lui si s'était possible.

Drago voyait bien que sa petite amie attendait nerveusement sa réponse, voir avec beaucoup d'inquiétude. Drago se dirigea vers une table pour s'y assoir. Elle le regarda faire silencieusement le suivant du regard. Installez sur celle-ci, il lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Elle s'approcha doucement ne pouvant lui désobéir même si sa jalousie la rendait hors d'elle. De toute façon elle faisait toujours tout ce qu'il voulait. Et il le savait et en jouait souvent. Quand elle fut assez proche, il l'attira à lui et la fit s'assoir entre ses genoux, l'enlaçant de ses bras.

Après un petit moment dans le silence profitant du bien être de ce moment, il prit la parole:

- Tu sais que je t'aime Hermione. Je t'aime à en devenir fou.

- Moi aussi Drago, moi aussi. Moi aussi j'en devient folle. Tu sais pas comme je m'en veux de te faire subir mes excès de colère et ma jalousie maladive. Mais il faut que je sache s'est plus fort que moi déclara Hermione. Tu es attiré par elle comme tout les garçons sensés comme tu le dis si bien? Demanda difficilement Hermione

Drago savait qu'il n'aurait pas du s'amuser avec tout à l'heure, elle payait le prix de sa fourberie maintenant. Il lui fit un baiser dans le cou pour l'apaiser et commença à mordiller ses oreilles. Puis continua ses baisers de nouveaux à l'arrière de son cou et sur ses épaules. Cela effectivement calma beaucoup Hermione qui sentait son désir monter. Mais elle ne pouvait totalement se laisser aller attendant toujours sa réponse.

Drago le sentit et prit la parole pour la rassurer :

- Non , elle ne m'attire pas de aucune façon. D'autant plus que je ne suis pas un de ces garçons sensés. Voilà longtemps maintenant que j'ai perdu la tête pour toi. Et cette après-midi c'était rien. C'était juste une accolade entre amis. Je ne pouvais dire non , étant normalement « célibataire ». Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es la seule fille qui à le droit de toucher à ce magnifique corps; ajouta-t-il en souriant et montrant sa belle musculature.

Il l'a retourna et l'embrassa d'un baiser passionné. Hermione sentit enfin sa jalousie s'évanouir et put profiter pleinement du moment avec son petit ami.

Après une heure de bécotage intensif, ils durent se séparer pour retourner à leur dortoir respectif s'ils voulaient être en forme pour les cours de demain. Ils savaient que demain comme tous les autres jours ils devraient donner le change et faire comme s'ils ne se fréquentaient pas. Bien sur, ils ne s'insultaient plus, ne se faisaient plus de coup bas entre bandes rivales. Mais ils ne pouvaient non plus se parler comme des amis et encore moins comme des amoureux car même si la rivalité entre leurs deux maisons avait diminué depuis que leurs amis avaient été mis dans la confidence elle n'était pas moins toujours présente.

De plus, vous-savez-qui était toujours là rodant dehors attendant le moment propice pour agir et rassemblant ses forces. Lucius Malefoy était un de ses fidèles. Encore un obstacle à leur relation car il avait une haine contre les sang de bourbes. Haine qu'il avait essayé de transmettre à son fils unique sans succès apparemment. Mais ils ne perdaient pas espoirs, ils s'en sortiront quoiqu'il advienne ; ils étaient prêts à se battre pour cela.

_**Je veux remercier ma correctrice et meilleure amie Orli-keira qui depuis le début est là à me soutenir et m'inspirer. Je t'adore ma best!^^**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews cela fait toujours plaisirs.**_


End file.
